Through Lost Passion
by Weeping Rose
Summary: Hermione Granger's abusive marriage to Ron Weasley horrifies her, until one night a beautiful, troubled Ginny Weasley arrives in her life. A passionate affair begins, but soon the troubles of their past and present begin to be more than they bargained for
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the genius who invented these amazing people from out of nowhere. We fan fiction writers would be nothing without her!**

**Author's Note: Welcome to my brand new FAN FICTION STORY! It's been about a year since I've updated at all but I've had new inspiration, so I'm writing my first slash fic. It won't be scary, I promise. Read, review and let me know if you love it or hate it. Some characters are different, but they've undergone changes that could possibly happen for the purpose of the story line. So, enjoy!**

**Domestic Inner Rage**

"Pass the caper berry gravy, dear!" That was it. The phrase that summed up her unhappiness. The phrase that summed up Mrs. Hermione Weasley's marriage.

Hermione shook her head as her straightened mousy blondish brownish locks fell out of the loose bun that she'd quickly put up before as she'd hurried to stop the boiling pot on the stove for Ronald's dinner. She remembered stirring it's contents and getting lost in thought as she's looked around their run down apartment in a dark corner of Diagon Alley. The mismatched furniture, the crocheted flowers on the walls, the clocks that randomly shouted out the wrong time and awoke Hermione from the deepest of slumbers…all of it spoke of her life. Her life that she resented with every fiber of her being.

"Getting married young was supposed to be magical and full of adventures!" she recalled silently as she stared across the table at her ravenous husband. But all it had turned out to be was a way for her to feel used, unappreciated and uninformed. So rarely could she walk the streets with the same confidence and pleasure that she used to. She almost felt herself yearning for an escape. Some way to fill the void. Someone. She'd searched high and low all over England's wizarding communities, but no one seemed to want to have anything to do with a lonely, out of work witch.

Her new areas of expertise could no longer be spells and magical charms. She couldn't fight against evil and wish for peace…because peace was all that she had now. Such a sense of peace that her nightmares raged with visions of dark men with red eyes and forbidden, illegal curses. She dreamt of killing Ron. Of torturing him just as he tortured her.

When her husband had asked her to stay at home, she had happily agreed. Their marriage was successful and she had felt more loved than she ever had in her life. She had forgotten about her love for learning and working hard because she was entirely wrapped up in how much she loved him. She would have performed the forbidden curses on any of his enemies if he'd asked her to. She would have braved Azkaban if it meant saving his life or happiness. But now, all she longed for was to be taken away from him. For him to leave her alone.

"And the magical and sociopolitical ramifications of this new decision within the ministry are continually leading—" Ron continued speaking as capers sprayed out of his mouth and he downed the pumpkin juice that she's set out for him. His voice was put on mute in her head as she continued to remember what their beautiful marriage once was.

She had been physically, emotionally and sexually awakened that first year. Exploring the beauty of a marriage that she believed would last for all of eternity. That would produce generations of young Weasleys that she could be proud to take care of. But it didn't. The week after she had quit her job, things went from amazing to bad. Their relationship had complications and problems. She was bored. He began treating her badly.

"Her new duties," Ron had explained in a drunken stupor over strong butter beer one night, "Would be in the kitchen and the bedroom. He would take care of the office and the business part. As long as he was satisfied, she would also be satisfied." And she had believed him. That maybe they could make this work.

She sighed as he continued talking, his voice muted in her head as her long calloused fingers ran up and down the striped plastic table cloth that covered the badly chipped and falling apart table who's leg needed repair. The table threatened to collapse every single day and Hermione grew tired of listening to it's gentle moans of anguish. Still, Ronald wouldn't fix it…she noticed he'd stopped talking and looked up at him, un-muting his voice from her head.

"What was that, darling?" she asked quietly.

"Well," he looked at her hungrily, "Only half of your duties have been fulfilled tonight. And obviously, you've listened to my difficult day of work and how that idiot tried to swindle me out of my work, so now it's your time to make it all better." He grinned and licked his lips in a way that made her feel weak with revulsion.

Even his handsomeness, roguish good looks had gone away. At age twenty, after two years of unhappiness, he no longer seemed at all attractive anymore. He'd gained weight, never shaved, and his once sweet lengthy hair had grown out of control. She hated him for it. Every ounce of her body cried out to push him away. Every single part of her wanted to weep until no more tears came out. Until she'd cried away every last ounce of life in her so that she could die knowing it was all over.

But she never had the courage to do it. Every night she prayed for her old strength back. So that she could say no to him. Or so that she could end her own suffering. But every single part of the old Hermione was gone. All that was left was an empty shell of a human being. A person so hollow that she couldn't even taste her food anymore…all she could taste was bitterness.

"Well?" he asked demandingly.

"Just let me clean up," she replied through gritted teeth.

"That's my girl!" he growled as he put his dirty, mud filled boots on the table.

She glared once more and began clearing the filthy dishes off of the table.

"Oh, and 'Mione?" Ron grinned with capers in between his teeth, "Ginny is coming for dinner tomorrow. So make sure you make something that doesn't taste like a hippogriff rolled in it, okay?"

Frothy hatred boiled within her and she felt her hollow heart crack.

"Yes, Ronald," she quietly stammered. "Is she bringing anyone?"

"Well, you know she's into, ah…different things now, don't you?" he stupidly replied.

"I believe your mother mentioned that. But is she _bringing_ anyone?" she annoyingly pointed out her obvious question again.

Ron glared, "No. She isn't bringing anyone. She just got out of a relationship with that one girl from—"

"Parvati. I know." Hermione retorted with jealousy. Jealousy? She felt her eyes widen in surprise. She'd forgotten that she was capable of feeling at all anymore. With a sense of hope, she continued clearing the table as she sensed Ron's eyes watching.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, he grunted, "I'm tired of waiting. I'll meet you in the bedroom in a minute. Whenever you're done." And he stormed off.

She stifled her own voice. It was no use trying to reason with him in his drunken stupor. She'd just get hurt…and she didn't want to have to cover up more bruises. She'd been quiet for too long. She'd put up with her unhappiness much too long. She had half of a mind to—

"HERMIONE!" An angry voice sounded.

Her duty called and she felt tears of hollow regret fall down her cheeks as she made her way to the unhappiness she liked to call HOME.

Please, if you've read…REVIEW! I cannot tell you how much I want reviews. It may seem like a cry you hear every fan fiction author saying, but honestly, I had no idea how much they meant until I started writing. PLEASE please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…I need to know whether I should keep going, if you like it, what you think I can improve on…just help me out if you want this story to keep going. Thanks a lot.

-Weeping Rose-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own _nothing._ Except my excellent collection of dvds, music and books. And of course, the storyline of this story. So far, each character has been a figment of the ingenious J.K. Rowling's mind. I owe her everything. Including a punch in the mouth for killing off some of my favourite characters.

**Author's Note:** Everyone, thank you SO MUCH for all of your incredible reviews. I have responded to them at the bottom of this story. I'm going on vacation for a week and a few days, I haven't abandoned the story, I promise. I'll be writing as much as I can while laying on a beach and I'll update as soon as I get home. So please, keep checking back. And here we go…the SECOND CHAPTER!

**Chapter Two**

A tall red head was sent flying out of bed and onto her floor as a harsh alarm clock screamed "FIRE! EMERGENCY! DEATH! BURNING COOKIES! LAWSUITS! THERE IS SOME EMERGENCY SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD, SO, GET OUT OF BED, DAMNIT!"

Ginny Weasley sighed with disapproval. Alarm clocks going off at all hours of the afternoon made her just want to crawl back into bed and forget that the world ever existed. She wanted to forget that PEOPLE existed at all. She sent her hand slamming down on the snooze button and tried to wrangle a way out of the covers that were tangled into an intricate mess on her feet.

"Bollocks!" she yelled at the covers, "Can't you just co-operate for, like, one second of your pathetic cover-like lives?" she sighed, "I mean, okay. So I know that I've put you through a lot of rubbish. You've met _a lot_ of _really_ barmy people…a lot of people have made messes all over you and I don't deserve your forgiveness for that, but, please. I am begging you…I have a LONG day ahead of me and this morning probably isn't the best time for you to be cheeky."

The covers immediately untangled themselves and Ginny gave a sigh of relief. "The joys of living in this world. Your bloody covers tangle up the morning after you get sloshed. God, I need a bloody aspirin. And a good shag." The covers immediately lunged for her feet and she jumped quickly away just before they caught her big toe. "SODDING USELESS SHEETS!" she screamed at them as she slammed the door with glee.

Pissing off her possessions was one of the few joys in her life. It seemed her list of friends was too low these days, what with everyone just starting their busy lives and new jobs. The ones who she hadn't shagged or cheated on just seemed too busy to include her in their new plans. The only mates that she had left were her twin brothers her support group friends and her modeling buddies.

The tall, beautiful red head had shot up a few inches, convincing everyone that she was destined for the wizarding runway. She had lost all of her desire to do dark and intricate spells after her highly publicized breakup with Harry Potter. The tabloids had insisted that it was his fault, some even blamed his inadequacies for being the sole reason that she had turned to women for love. Though she knew that neither of those things was true. She needed women.

Her undeniable attraction for those of the same sex was obvious to all who became close to her. The intimate friendships that she pursued were a joke. And until she had realized what she was, it was too late. She'd hurt the one person in the entire world who meant anything at all to her. His love was the only thing holding her together after her family fell apart. Even after her father's death and her mother's suicide, Harry had held onto her and stayed around. He loved her and she cried on his shoulder…feeling fully convinced that she was, indeed, in love.

The people around them heckled them and laughed as they saw the two spiraling towards a beautiful life of bliss and complete infatuation with one another. They watched as Harry and Ginny saw one another as the only two people in the entire world. Harry James Potter and Virginia Weasley were the golden couple. The ones that would make everyone proud…the perfect match.

They had plans to have little babies that would grow up with two happy parents. Babies that would become glowing children who would attend Hogwarts, meet the loves of their lives and share the same fate as their parents. Harry deserved the happiness that everyone talked about. And everyone thought that Ginny, stable, beautiful Ginny, would show him that pure bliss that he had _so_ earned after defeating the Dark Lord.

But, her faked smiles and burdened heart grew heavier, and her role of "perfect and pure girlfriend" became harder and harder to play. The darkness within her heart stirred and her entire body shook with fear at night. Sweat poured off of her forehead, her neck, her stomach when she slept as the nightmares haunted her and the dark face of Tom Riddle sang to her in her sleep. She felt his long and timely fingers crawl over her body and violate her as tossed and turned in her sleep.

The nightmares grew steadily worse with time and her inability to cope slowly got harder. Her conjured potions did nothing but make her dreams even more frightening and even more realistic until finally, she stole the prescriptions off of her roommate's dresser. Valium. Prozac. Oxycontin. Morphine. Each drug was a new experience in not feeling. A new, glorious addiction to experiment with…each day a new high…new blissful joy that sent her to a place where pain didn't exist. Until the drugs ran out…and she needed to turn to more.

She made a deal with a new groundskeeper…she paid him, he got her drugs, and she used them until her supply ran out and she turned to him again when she needed more. Her double life soon seemed easier as her coping mechanism grew more and more soothing. Harry seemed less concerned about her…the "real Ginny" was back. When in reality, the "real Ginny" was long gone. She'd thrown away her soul and replaced it with drugs.

Each day was easier for her to deal with and the nightmares were replaced of recollections of the day's previous highs. Cocaine in her potions class. Opium in the bathroom before Transfiguration. Heroine before Care of Magical Creatures. And lastly…marijuana in the corner of the common room with Parvati.

Parvati. The reason she landed where she was today. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye as she remembered the romance between her and Parvati. When they had been discovered—she stopped her recollections quickly and shook her head. She needed to pull herself together and stop remembering the drugs. Stop remembering the romance that had sent her spiraling off of the edge.

Parvati's wild nature had only complimented Ginny's own. They got into all sorts of trouble discovering secret passageways and sneaking off to Hogsmeade at night. Parvati had awakened Ginny's senses and torn away at everything that she had once believed about the world. She'd shattered the illusions that Ginny's mind held and charred her innocence…sparing her mind from nothing that sexuality and wildness could offer. Until it was discovered…

Ginny leapt up from the sagging couch in her spacious apartment. Fine couches from the best that French Wizards had to offer. Beautiful paintings that moved from wonderful location and spacious beaches to beautiful sunsets and people smiling happily adorned the walls everywhere. Furs of the most dangerous magical creatures filled her closet, each gift from clothing designers still remaining in perfect condition. Even her kitchen, full of the finest silver and crystal that Diagon Alley created showed her wealth.

She sighed and flicked her wand to start her coffee pot brewing, grabbing her cigarettes as she moved towards her bathroom to shower. The answering machine was full of messages from her brothers and ironically, the other family screw-up, Ron. His pathetic, drunken voice resounded throughout her apartment, reminding her of the dinner that Fred and George had insisted that she attend.

His half-assed life had resorted to nothing. Even Harry wouldn't speak to him anymore, though Ginny knew he secretly corresponded with Hermione. Ginny laughed aloud as she thought of the pathetic state of Hermione's life. The girl who Ginny had always known to be the one with all of the answers was now the one living in marital hell. She shuddered to think of the state of Hermione's life…of Hermione's sex life.

Her eyes widened as a mental picture of Hermione naked flew through her mind. She shuddered again and brushed the image away to quietly and secretly remain in the back of her mind. She felt the hot water of her shower pour down upon her hair and she tried to distract herself…she couldn't think about the impending image. Screwing up her life and the lives of those who could sort of stand her was something she wanted to refrain from doing. Again.

"Work!" she cried aloud, happy to distract herself again. She should think about work. The next show…the times…the new designers…new labels…new models…Hermione. "NO!" she cried again frustrated and she quickly turned the water to a freezing cold temperature that only reminded her of Tom Riddle…

The cold showers that she'd taken to try to rid herself of the violation that she'd felt in her nightmares. The cold showers she would take after a high…after she'd received some dirty drugs. She recalled the feeling of absolute desperation and weeping as she pounded her fists against the shower walls in absolute rage against her out of control body. She'd screamed at the top of her lungs and thrown herself against the walls trying to quit. Trying to stop and remember a time when she had depended on love. When drugs had meant nothing…a time when she had been pure and clean and felt beautiful.

The cold water pouring against her exposed flesh did nothing to help her situation except throw her back, tripping into the oblivion of her past. The shower stopped running and she stepped out…rushing to get coffee. Caffeine. The new drug she was trying to get addicted to. A glass magically poured itself and she sipped at the warm, brown liquid, tainted with a small amount of whiskey.

"Perfection." She whispered unconvincingly and reached for a pack of cigarettes. "I just need some nicotine. A fag. I'll be fine after that…" her voice died out and her long, dripping hair fell around her face as she lit up a cigarette and began to breathe once again. Her large green eyes filled with tears and her smooth milky skin remained pale as she slowly got up, wrapping her robe around her once more and headed to change for her dinner.

"Tonight is just what I need," she smiled weakly, "to make more bad memories to dwell on..." and she headed into her closet to change.

**Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming! I'd always like a bit of encouragement, criticism and good old funny comments.**

**RainbowGirl09**- Thanks! My story is growing on me! Lol. I'll definitely write more, I'm glad to know that you're enjoying it so much.

**VampireSlushie**- Because of your amazing name and your love for Femmeslash, I officially declare you an awesome person. I'll update soon.

**SuperJew277-** Thanks. I've just recently discovered the awesomeness of the Hermione/Ginny pairing and some of the terrible versions of the stories out there! I'm glad you're enjoying mine and I hope you continue to!

**ZelzSaihitei-** I'm glad you hate Ron. Now my work as a writer is complete. She's kind of supposed to be a semi-bad guy in the story, but I won't reveal anything about the future of the store…I don't want to ruin it for you.

**Kuro-san-** Thank you! It's really a compliment when you hear that your story is original because of the, like, 7 billion fan fiction stories there are. I'll update soon and I'm glad you're intrigued.

**Steppenwolf-** Thank you! I've discovered that this kind of thing does happen to couples, people change and lie about who they really are. I've also been watching a lot of "The L Word" lately, and if you all don't know what that's all about, LOTS of DRAMA. It's inspired me to go this direction with fan fiction.

Lol- Glad you like it. I'll definitely keep going.

**Silverfox**- Thanks so much for the long review. I've always had a feeling that if J.K. Rowling wasn't writing for a mass audience of many conservative adults and young children, that she might go the "gay/bi" route with some of the characters. Especially Ginny. She's ideal for the role because of her shadowed past. Please continue reviewing, it means the world. And as for my begging, I've had bad experiences with not getting any reviews on certain chapters of other stories that I was quite proud of, so…I beg now. Lol.

**AltarielEldalote**- I'm glad you're enjoying it. The monologues are the best part to write…you can reveal a lot through a character's inner thoughts and their past.

**Lots of love!**

**-Weeping Rose-**


End file.
